This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a sandblasting hose holder.
Sandblasting is often used to remove dirt, loose particles and rust from surface areas. Various apparatuses have been devised that support a sandblasting hose movably for covering areas to be cleaned. Such apparatuses are in the form of stationary frames with carriages that allow vertical and horizontal adjustment of the sandblasting hose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,974,470; 2,063,054; 2,953,876, and 3,391,494 are representative of such structures. These stationary apparatuses, while providing efficient hose positioning and control, are not portable to the extent that they can be used to clean elevated areas such as wall surfaces of buildings, tanks, etc. Such type of surface cleaning is presently accomplished by workmen operating a single hose. This process is slow and in addition requires tiring energy on the part of the workman.
Some sandblasting units have been made portable such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,850 comprising a unit mounted on a motor vehicle drawn platform for cleaning road surfaces, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,433 comprising a sandblasting apparatus arranged to be mounted on a movable platform or chassis such as a lift truck for cleaning a surface by controlling operation of a plurality of nozzles.
None of these former units is capable of being supported by winch lines for use with staging to clean wall surfaces, and in addition no apparatus exists that is compact in structure to the extent that it can be moved through restricted entrance openings of tanks for interior surface cleaning.